Simlpy Amazing
by too enigmatic 2 b urs
Summary: One-shot. Sam had given each Danny and Tucker a questionnaire sheet to be answered 'honestly' and to be passed through email. Danny,on the other hand, finds it excruciatingly hard to answer 'honestly' especially when the sheet's asking for Sam's asset.


_First attempt; oneshot_

_**Simply Amazing**_

"Hey Danny, Tucker, will you answer this for me? Please?" Sam said while giving Danny and Tucker a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Tucker asked slyly.

Sam glared at him.

"It looks like some sort of slum book?" Danny said unsure of what really is it.

"Yeah, but it's not a slum book, I just wanted to know what you guys really think of me." Sam said.

"But you are our best friend; you know how much you mean to me…. I mean Tucker and me." Danny said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on, just answer it please? And I want you guys to be honest, by the way e-mail me your answers. Bye" Sam said while running towards her house, ehem excuse me, I mean Mansion.

**---DP**

Danny is lying on his bed while reading the paper Sam handed him a few hours earlier.

_**Sam…**_

_**Is my:**_

_**I like her cause: **_

_**She's cute when:**_

_**She's quiet when:**_

_**She doesn't like:**_

_**She is good at:**_

_**Her asset:**_

_**She's compatible with:**_

_**Dedication:**_

"_Do I really need to answer these? As in honestly? I wonder what will happen if I'm going to tell her the truth? The real truth. Duh, of course it will ruin our friendship and what if she doesn't feel the same way? I'm going to die if she rejects me. Danny thought._

**---DP**

It was near midnight when Danny, finally got the courage to tell her. He sat on his computer chair and began typing his answers. He finished a few minutes past midnight and then he clicked _send_.

He lied down and tries to get himself to sleep, but he can't. He then got up and transformed to his alter ego, Danny phantom and flew outside.

**-DP**

_Ding!_ That sound came from Sam's computer, which means she has new e-mail/s. Sam got up from her bed and sat down in front of her computer. She still can't sleep but she doesn't know why.

"Two new mails" She read from the computer's screen. She clicked it open, it was Danny and Tucker. _"Hmm…Let's read Tucker's first."_

_**To: Gothgurl21**_

_**From: techno-lover15**_

_**Hey there Sam,**_

_**Below are my answers: enjoy!**_

_**Sam**_

_**Is my: **__Goth best friend who's got a crush on my other best friend_

_**I like her cause: **__(as my best friend) she's fun to be with_

_**She's cute when: **__Danny's around_

_**She's quiet when: **__she's mad/upset/does something naughty_

_**She doesn't like: **__MEAT!!! My favorite meat, oh and Paulina and pink_

_**She is good at: **__kicking me with her combat boots, which was really painful_

_**Her asset: **__I'll ask Danny first…_

_**She's compatible with: **__DANNY FENTON/PHANTOM and that's final!_

_**Dedication: **__I hope you won't kill me Sam, please don't…please…please I didn't tell Danny anything I swear._

She smiled at Tucker's response,_ let's see Danny's…_ she clicked Danny's Reply and…

_**To: Gothgurl21**_

_**From: ghostboy17**_

_**Hi Sam, I hope you don't get a heart attack with my answers.**_

_**Sam…**_

_**Is my: cute, Goth best friend**_

_**I like her cause: she is SIMPLY AMAZING! **_

_**She's cute when: she's always cute, but she gets cuter when she smile **_

_**She's quiet when: she got another fight w/ her parents/ Paulina, she's upset, and she does something naughty**_

_**She doesn't like: pink, meat, Paulina and preppy people/things**_

_**She is good at: helping me in fighting ghost, kicking tucker w/ her killer boots, that's what Tucker called that, LOL**_

_**Her asset: her beautiful and unique amethyst eyes**_

_**She's compatible with: I know I'm being selfish….but… me?**_

_**Dedication: **_

_**All I said is true Sam….I …I –l-ike you more than a friend for a long time, but if you don't feel the same, I hope we can still be friends… just please talk to me, and tell me your answer **_

_**Love,**_

_**Danny**_

Sam's eyes widened after she read Danny's answers. She searched for her phone and speed dialed Danny's number. It took 3 rungs before someone answered.

Danny: Hello?

Sam: ….

Danny: if you don't answer, I'll hang up.

Sam:_ How can he be so harsh to me? No, wait he doesn't know it was me._ Uhm…Danny? It's me Sam.

Danny was flying when his phone rang and he panicked when she heard her answer. It's **Sam**

Danny: Uh…yeah..Sam?

Sam: Did I wake you up, sorry; I guess I'll just tell you tomorrow…

Danny: No, you didn't, it's ok, I'm just-ju… just…relaxing, yeah, yeah I'm relaxing.

Sam: Can you come over here?

Danny: oh yeah…yeah..s-su-sure

Sam: thanks, bye,

Danny: I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye

They both hung up the phone. Sam waited patiently in her room. While Danny was thinking of what was he's going to say in front of Sam.

_**---DP**_

When Danny arrived, he knocked on Sam's window, even though he could just phase in. Sam nervously smiled and opens the window, allowing him to enter. Danny changed back to his human form. He was just there standing with his head bowed down.

"Uh…Sam, all I said in there is t-true." He said, still looking on the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"If you don't want uh… I hope we can be still friends?" This time he got the courage to look at her. He was surprised to see Sam almost in tears and smiling?

"I love you too Danny. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." She said while hugging him. Danny hugged her back.

"Thanks Sam" Danny said and with that he kissed Sam lightly on the lips. Sam smiled and returned the kiss and this time it was more passionate. He wrapped his arm around Sam's small waist while Sam wrapped hers around Danny's neck. Perfect scene isn't it?

"I told you Sam that idea never fails!" Tucker exclaimed while bursting to Sam's door and holding his PDA.

Danny and Sam looked annoyed. "Yes, Tucker and thank you. Oh look at the time; don't you think it's late?" Sam asked obviously hinting what she meant.

"What idea?" Danny asked out of nowhere. Sam and Tucker smiled at him.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"Come on, Sammy what is it?" Danny said urging her to spill it.

"The e-mail thing" Tucker answered for Sam.

"You're not my Sammy…e-mail? The one you?" Danny said.

"Yup, it was Tucker's _"brilliant" _idea." Sam said.

"Oh" he simply replied.

"So Tucker mind leaving?" He said, raising an eyebrow to his best friend.

"Actually, I just wanted to take some more pic-" Tucker was cut off by Sam.

"Give me that PDA NOW!" Sam ordered.

"No! I already said I'm leaving right? Bye guys, and oh be careful" Tucker warned while running away.

"TUCKER"

"So…"

"So?" Sam asked.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course"

With that they shared a passionate kiss again.

-_**DP**_

_**Review pls**_


End file.
